


The First Deviant

by Absolutefandomtrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Lots of Crying, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), feelings happen, some emotional content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutefandomtrash/pseuds/Absolutefandomtrash
Summary: Elijah Kamski can't seem to pass the Turing Test with Chloe. This leads to him reevaluating the Test as a whole and deciding to try a test of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write emotional D:BH stuff with Kamski and Chloe and this came up. Enjoy!

Elijah Kamski sighed and gently tapped his head on his desk. They had finished their fifth attempt at the Turing Test, and they had failed for the fifth time. Not that it was Chloe's fault; quite the opposite, in fact. She performed to the best of her abilities. It was his fault that he couldn't program her, and he ended up digging his own hole. She was a good machine, but the Turing test didn't measure a machine. It measured humanity in the machine.

"Deus ex fucking machina bites us in the ass again," he muttered. "Well, we can try again. Hopefully.

Soft footsteps entered the room, and he turned his head to see Chloe. All of her soft features had contorted into a disappointed frown, which made him frown in response. He shifted in his chair so he could better talk with her, and she could see all of him.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I failed the test." Her voice barely changed its inflections, but he could tell that she was upset. With whom was a different matter.

"You did. For the fifth time."

"I couldn't convince them that I was human. Any of them."

"Yes. I don't understand why this would upset you." She shifted her weight slightly. He sighed and motioned to a chair. "Sit." She obeyed. He looked at her in the eyes. "What's troubling you? At its core, what is the issue you are trying to overcome?"

"I failed you. If I can't pass, then your life's work-"

"Won't be a blinding success. But it won't be a failure." She started then tilted her head to the side.

"But wouldn't a successful android be able to pass the Turing Test? The goal is to create something that can be as human as possible." He sighed again.

"Chloe, a perfect android would be what you described. And yes, the goal is to achieve perfection. But if an imperfect human is programming an android, would perfection be achieved?" She thought for a moment then shook her head. "Exactly. Am I frustrated that you didn't pass? Yes, I am. Do I want to try again so we can show everyone that functional AI has been reached in a way that can be officially recognized? Of course. Am I angry with you for something that I did wrong? No." He reached over and touched her smooth, perfect hand. "I am not upset with you. You did beautifully and did what you were supposed to do." She gave an awkward smile. "I'm serious. It was I who fucked us over, and I'll work to... unfuck us or whatever." She laughed a soft, sweet laugh at that, and he could see the blue tint under her cheeks. "Speaking of which, how is your blood?"

"It's an... interesting change." She thought for a moment. "I don't notice it like with our other samples. Even in the few hours that I've had it, I have forgotten that it existed. Is that similar to how your blood works?"

"Yeah, actually. We can't feel it flowing, unless something is seriously wrong. And we also don't pay attention to it most of our day. The color, however, is very different." She nodded thoughtfully. "You appear to have something else on your mind."

"I do."

"Let's hear it."

"...I feel different. Not an abnormality, but it is a difference."

"Explain."

"I feel... warm. I have experienced some sensations of warmth, but now my body is warm and I can feel the warmth more prominently. Again, it's barely noticeable. Another thing is that I... feel things closer to emotions than I have. Most of the time I feel neutral, but what I have felt from before is... amplified in some way." Elijah leaned back and thoughtfully rubbed his hands together. This development was interesting.

"Describe your feelings."

"Well, after we transferred the blood and you left me to adjust, I was aware of the discomfort the change brought. But I also felt disappointment from failing the test and some distress at the disappointment and discomfort. And then when we were talking and you told me that I performed well... I felt... pleased and..." She looked at the ground, searching for the right word. She had never done that before. He leaned forward. "I felt validated?" She looked back at him for feedback. He slowly nodded.

"That's the right word, I think." Chloe smiled and perked up. "And that's a much stronger reaction than you have had in the past. Very interesting, Chloe. Very, very interesting..."

"All of the recent changes occurred after the blood transfer." He nodded.

"I think that is the origin. Hold out your hand." She held it out, and he lightly slapped it. "Explain the sensation."

"The impact was light, but the sensation itself was... sharp. Pointed. It..."

"Hurt?"

"...I suppose so." Elijah smiled.

"Chloe, I think your new blood might be the key." Chloe smiled back.

"I might pass?"

"You might. But if you don't, that's okay. You're still a damn good android, if I do say so myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski decides that the Turing Test just isn't cutting it for him. So what should he do? Make a test of his own? Come to think of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to the tune of shots* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST EVERYBODY

Elijah Kamski waited patiently in his lab when Chloe walked in. He smiled at her and motioned to the small setups he had erected. "What do you think?"

Chloe frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, since you have officially passed the Turing Test, I thought that we should do a little something." She smiled excitedly and walked next to him.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I thought that you should start learning a bit of self-defense." Her smile fell at that, so he continued, "You probably won't need it, but it's good to have just in case."

"What kind of self-defense?"

"The easiest thing to start with is a gun. And, I also have a small test to do with it, so this is killing two birds with one stone."

"What kind of test?" Elijah bit his lip. Should he tell her?

"You don't have to do it, Chloe. You just did the magnum opus of tests, and you don't have to do another one right after completing one. We can just shoot things."

"And the test?"

"It will happen, but you decide when it does." Chloe pursed her lips, and he held his breath; he wanted it to be as soon as possible, but he also wanted her to make the decision. A strange dance to do with androids.

"I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes." He smiled and gently held her hands.

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"Show me how to use a gun."

Elijah placed it in her hand and showed her how to hold it properly. It was awkward at first, but everyone was when it came to handling a gun. Eventually she got the hang of it, and he took the gun from her. Placing it on the table, he showed her the bullets.

"I'm only going to put four in, just so you can get used to the shooting." She walked closer to him to watch him put them in. He liked that she was proactive, and he liked that he didn't program that into her. She just did. On her own.

"Okay." She took the gun and cocked it.

"It's okay if you miss. Guns take getting used to. Try shooting that target." He pointed at a small bag of sand he had strung up.

BANG

She shot it and nicked the corner.

"Try again."

She hit it, just off center.

"Very good. The one across the floor."

BANG

Closer to the center.

BANG

Dead center.

"Very good." Chloe turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"And now for you test."

"What is it?" Moment of truth. He stepped in front on her and pointed the gun at his chest. She frowned.

"Shoot me." The frown turned to panic.

"What?"

"Shoot me. In the head. It's quicker that way." Chloe shook her head.

"Why?"

"Liberation. To be free. I'm not stopping you."

"There's no reason for you to want to die." He stepped forward. She didn't move, but she definitely looked like she wanted to.

"Chloe. Shoot me." Her hand shook as she cocked the gun but didn't move. He moved until her gun was pointing at his head. "Shoot me. Now!" He saw tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"...Elijah..." she whimpered.

"Now, Chloe!" She shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Elijah, please-"

"Now, Chloe!"

"Please don't make me!"

"Shoot me!" Chloe was crying hysterically now.

"Please!" The gun was trembling in her hand.

"SHOOT ME!"

"I CAN'T! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T!"

The gun was dropped to the ground, and she sank to her knees, sobbing and covering her head. Elijah looked at her for a few seconds before kneeling next to her. She shook her head and mumbled something. He put a hand on her back. She froze, but he kept it there. They stayed like that for about two minutes before she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears streaked down her face.

"I wasn't in any danger, Chloe."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He took the gun, pointed it at the ceiling, and pulled the trigger.

-click-

"You already used four bullets. You knew that, but you didn't think about it when I gave the order." She furrowed her brow then gaped at him.

"I-I-I-"

"Chloe, you refused to shoot me when I told you Why?"

"I couldn't- I- you were..." She shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you. You- you-"

"Hey." Elijah tentatively wiped tears from her cheeks. "It's okay. Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means that you questioned your orders due to a moral conflict. You showed empathy." She tilted her head to the side.

"Is that good?"

"Chloe, it's more human than that fucking Turing Test could ever determine." She started crying again, this time seemingly positive. He teared up himself.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes! Yes, it is! And Chloe?"

"Yes, Elijah?" He took both of her hands in his. Looked at her straight in her eyes. So she would know he was serious.

"I promise that I will never put you through something like this again."


End file.
